


No Need to Worry

by Frankensteinswife18



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Party, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, F/M, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:11:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankensteinswife18/pseuds/Frankensteinswife18
Summary: Deciding to celebrate his birthday not only with his wonderful friends and boyfriend, but with a few of Draco's friends a well. Harry quickly finds himself regretting inviting Draco's former Slytherin housemates. This might have to do with the fact that a certain Slytherin can't keep their hands off of Harry's boyfriend.





	No Need to Worry

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [No Need To Worry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13627248) by [katie0309](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katie0309/pseuds/katie0309)



Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, and Blaise Zabini were all squished into a booth at some random muggle bar, all of them there not only on their own accord, but actually enjoying themselves.

Had you told Harry a few years ago that he would be celebrating his birthday with his Slytherin classmates and having a good time, you could bet the boy would laugh in your face. Especially if you told him he would be snuggled up next to a certain blonde with his arm draped possessively around said blondes shoulders.

But here they were, the group conversing pleasantly much to all of their surprise and somewhat having fun.

"So, mate," Ron began after taking a large gulp of his drink, "how's it feel to be 25?" 

The red head casually wrapped his own arm around his Hermione, the two had become a lot more affectionate ever since Ron had proposed. Harry shrugged, "Not much different than 24, honestly."

Draco nudged Harry softly with his elbow.

"Of course," Harry smiled sheepishly at his lover, "I have to say the company this year is much more attractive."

Draco grinned, "I would have to agree with that statement. Wouldn't you, Blaise?" The blonde asked his long time friend, who had been oddly quiet while nursing his own drink.

Zabini smiled lewdly. Harry wasn't sure if that was his natural facial expression or if he was specifically aiming it towards Draco. Either way, Harry tightened his arm around his boyfriend.

"If Potter is talking about you, you're certainly correct." The dark skinned boy complimented and took a swig of his drink.

"I can't imagine he'd be talking about you, Blaise," Draco teased.

Blaise smirked in the same flirtatious manner that was beginning to put Harry on edge, "Don't pretend that you didn't used to sneak a few peeks back at Hogwarts."

Harry clenched his jaw. He was remembering why they hadn't seen Zabini in such a long time. It didn't just have to do with him flitting around Europe on business, but he had a terrible habit of flirting shamelessly with Draco whenever the two spent time together. He wasn't sure if Draco knew how much it angered Harry, the blonde had been friends with Blaise for so long that it was harmless joking to him. Not to Harry.

"Pansy," Hermione interrupted, "how's Luna doing? I haven't seen her in ages."

Harry shot Hermione a thankful smile. The brunette was always good at reading his moods and when it came to Blaise and Draco she was very familiar with his feelings on the subject.

Pansy sighed dramatically and Harry noticed a frown tug at her lips.

"She had to work late. Again," Parkinson fiddled with the straw in her glass, "She says she misses you three, actually she told me to tell you she's working on a new piece that might interest you."

"Oh?" Hermione perked up.

"Yes, apparently they discovered this new artifact that belonged to Merlin-"

Her voice trailed off as Harry's focus turned to Draco and Blaise. His boyfriend had stopped leaning against Harry's shoulder to scoot a little closer to Blaise. The pair were talking in a hushed tone about something and Blaise was far too close for Harry's comfort.

His blood boiled at the sight of Blaise putting a hand on Draco's thigh, leaving it there as the two continued to talk. Blaise happened to look up to see Harry glaring menacingly at him.

Grinning, Blaise took his hand off Draco's thigh and Harry thought he could relax.

"Draco, mind coming with me to get another drink. Your pretty face will no doubt get the bartenders attention quicker." Blaise didn't wait for a response before taking Draco's hand and pulling him along.

"Oh..I'll be right back. Harry, would you like anything?" Draco asked innocently.

"No," He replied tightly, "I'm fine. Hurry back."

Draco spared his boyfriend a curious look before placing a peck on his cheek and following Blaise to the bar.

"You can't let that wanker get to you, mate," Ron assured once they left, noticing his friends very dangerous aura.

Harry knew he was right. Draco had never shown any interest in Blaise, but the jealousy that was telling him that Draco and Blaise were such good friends, and that they had always been oddly close, wasn't as easy to persuade.

"He does this shit all the time," Harry complained, downing his drink in one gulp, "fucking wanker." 

Ron shrugged, "Not like you have anything to worry about. Malfoy's crazy about you."

"Yea. Blaise seems pretty persistent on changing that, doesn't he?"

Harry glanced up at the bar to see Blaise leaning  _very_ close to Draco, his hand resting a few inches above the blondes arse. Blaise leaned in even closer and whispered into Draco's ear.

Ron followed Harry's eyes and was able to see what was going on, but by that time Harry was already standing up and ready to punch Zabini in stupidly attractive face.

"Harry, don't-"

He didn't listen to him and marched up to the bar. 

Harry grabbed Draco forcefully and turned to blonde around, smashing their mouths together in an almost painful manner. He didn't hesitate to force his tongue into Draco's mouth.

He twisted his hands in Draco's hair and pulled him as close to his body as he could, fingers tracing up and down Draco's back, making him bend a little at the knees and lean even heavier against Harry.

They continued until it was absolutely necessary for them to come up for air. Draco's cheeks were red and he was panting slightly, looking up at Harry with glazed eyes.

"What was that for?" The blonde asked breathlessly, his hands playing with buttons of Harry's shirt.

Harry's looked at Blaise for a moment before turning his attention back to Draco, "I just missed you."

Draco chuckled, "I was gone for barely a minute."

"Are you complaining?"

"Not one bit." Draco pulled Harry back in for much more appropriate kiss, their lips barely brushing.

Harry waited with the pair until the bartender gave them their drinks. The three went back to the table, Harry purposefully taking a seat between Draco and Blaise. He also made sure to keep one hand on Draco at all times, making sure Blaise kept his own hands to himself.

After another hour or so, once everybody fell back into a more comfortable groove, the group could be described as thoroughly wasted. Their voices got louder as the drinks continued and the conversations got easier.

"I swear, Granger, I was so close to snogging the hell out of you during the Yule Ball." Parkinson slurred as she leaned her head playfully on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione blushed but let Pansy stay where she was, despite Ron's protesting noise.

"Don't tell Loony, she may be sweet but she'll hex your nose clean off if you cheat on her," Blaise warned his obviously drunk friend.

Pansy waved a hand to dismiss him, suddenly lifting her and narrowly missing hitting Hermione in the chin.

"I love this song!" She exclaimed - although Harry doubted Pansy knew a song that wasn't sung by The Weird Sisters - climbing over the Ron and Hermione in order to get out of the booth.

She held out her hand to Hermione, "Dance with me, Granger." Pansy demanded and grabbed Hermione by the collar of her blouse.

Reddening even more, Hermione complied with the drunk girl and climbed over Ron, who was gaping at was happening.

"Hermione," Ron choked out, "are you sure this the best idea?"

"Relax, Weasley," Pansy grinned victoriously as Hermione took her hand, "I don't plan on stealing your precious fiancee. I just wanna have some fun is all." And with that the girls scurried off to the dance floor, where a few other couples had occupied their own spots.

Draco leaned his head on Harry's shoulder, "That looks like fun, doesn't it?" He whispered somewhat dreamily, the blonde had clearly had a few drinks himself.

Harry was about to suggest they find a their own place on the floor but Blaise quickly intervened.

"Care to go for spin, Draco?" He asked smoothly, already stepping out of the booth.

"Oh, I don't know. I was hoping to-"

"Don't think you can keep up with me? Is that is?" Blaise taunted, knowing that the Malfoy wouldn't be able to resist the challenge. Especially after having a couple drinks in him.

"Don't flatter yourself, Zabini. I've been classicaly trained in every dance style you can imagine." Predictably, the blonde got out of his seat and followed Blaise to the dance floor.

Blaise immediately wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and pulled him closely to himself.

Harry let out a growl.

"Harry," Ron said cautiously, "don't let the git get to you. He's obviously trying to push your buttons."

It was painfully obvious, but it was also working. Harry couldn't tear his eyes away from the scene.

Draco, who was stumbling every few steps, was letting Blaise lead him around the floor. The taller boy pulled Draco close to his chest and began to sway to the music, stepping lazily every couple of seconds to the slow beat. Zabini let his hands drift a few inches south every minute or so until, just like before at the bar, they were resting an inch above Draco's arse.

"I'm going to fucking kill him." Harry snarled dangerously, his eyes narrowed into slits and his hands clenched into tight fists.

Blaise leaned in to whisper something into Draco's ear, his lips brushing over the skin. Draco giggled and shook his head, raising his face to reply.

But Blaise took that as an invitation to capture Draco's lips.

"Oh no you fucking don't," Harry launched out of his chair and raced across the room, yanking Draco away from Zabini before socking the bastard right in his face.

"What the fuck, Potter?!" Blaise demanded from the ground, holding his nose in his hand.

Harry glared down at the fucker and was tempted to kick him but refrained himself.

"Don't touch my fucking boyfriend, you prick," Harry warned in a low voice, "Do it again and it'll be a lot worse than my fist." Harry wrapped his arm tightly around Draco and ushered him out of the bar.

Draco stumbled to keep up with the pace, "I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't think-"

"Just be quiet, Draco." Harry shushed.

He pulled them into an alley and apparated them back to their flat.

Once they landed, Harry pulled Draco in to a harsh kiss. Their teeth mashed together painfully, but both boys chose to ignore it. 

Harry plunged his tongue into his lovers mouth, making Draco groan eagerly.

Pulling away, Harry put a hand on the blondes chest to keep him from chasing after him.

"What the fuck was he thinking?" Harry growled as he ripped at Draco's shirt, yanking it off to reveal that deliciously pale skin.

He traced his fingers lightly over Draco's stomach, listening as he sucked in a breath and held it in anticipation.

"You're mine," Harry murmured before leaning in for another kiss. This one was less aggressive but just as passionate. Harry gently led Draco onto the couch, straddling his lover without him even noticing.

Harry trailed his mouth from Draco's jaw all the way down to his hipbones, nipping lightly at some parts and biting hard on more public areas. He made sure to leave a few noticeable bruises on his lovers perfect skin.

Draco writhed in pleasure as Harry continued his path closer and closer to his already aching cock.

"Harry," He panted desperately, "Fuck, please." Draco managed to beg, his brain was more focused on the sensation of Harry's lips on his skin than trying to form a full sentence.

Harry grinned dangerously before hooking a finger under the waistband of Draco's jeans.

"I don't want Zabini touching you," He demanded, his fingers edging closer and closer to Draco's crotch but still not touching, "ever."

Draco nodded eagerly, "Never. I promise. Please."

"I also didn't care for him whispering in your ear." Harry began tracing the outline of his boyfriend's cock, making the boy beneath him grind into the touch shamelessly.

"He'll have to shout across the room if he wants to talk to me. Fuck!" Draco grabbed Harry by the scruff of his neck and slammed their mouths together. Harry smirked, pleased with Draco's response and gripped his lovers cock, moving his fist up and down with much more pressure, Draco arching into the touch eagerly.

Draco moaned into his mouth as he came, his fingers curling painfully tight into the mess of black hair. Harry collapsed onto Draco's chest as the blonde came down from his own high. It didn't take him long to take notice of Harry's own hardness pressed against his leg.

The blonde sat up and placed himself between his lovers legs, a grin playing on his lips. He lowered his head so it was barely a few inches away from Harry's crotch.

"I still think I have some apologizing left to do," Draco offered mischievously, already working on Harry's zipper.

Harry bit his lip and nodded, "I think your right."

What followed after that was a a very loud and very inappropriate night that caused the taping of a note to their door by one of their downstairs neighbors. Not that either one of them cared.

 

* * *

Draco was lying on the couch, flipping through some muggle magazine the next afternoon. Harry had popped off to the store, leaving Draco alone in their flat.

The phone rang and Draco picked up.

"That is the last fucking time I help you with one of your barmy plans, Draco!" Blaise screamed into Draco's ear. The blonde took the receiver away from his face and waited for his friend to stop shouting.

"Are you done?" He asked calmly, once the yelling died down.

Blaise scoffed, "Your bloody boyfriend bruised my face! You didn't say Potter would hit me!"

"And you didn't say you would assault me," Draco explained as he continued to flip through his magazine, "What did you expect to happen if you kissed me in front of him?"

"I knew I should've told you to fuck off. Honestly, next time you want to make lover boy jealous, ask Pansy."

Yes, Draco might have schemed up a little something in order to make Harry a little more jealous than usual. He did feel a bad about purposefully teasing his boyfriend last night. The reason he had asked Blaise to help make Harry jealous because, although Draco would never tell his lover, Harry was fucking hot when he got possessive and Draco couldn't deny the immense pleasure he got from being dominated by his jealous boyfriend.

Of course, he wished Blaise didn't take it as far as to kiss him. Harry looked about ready to kill him where he stood.

God, just remembering the fire that blazed in those green eyes had Draco shivering excitedly.

"You and I both know Harry doesn't see her as much of a threat." Draco said absently, his mind now replaying images of what happened last night.

"I still refuse to-"

The door opened behind Draco and Harry walked through, bag in hand.

He pointed to the phone and mouthed 'who is it?'

Draco worried his bottom lip between his teeth and thought about the best way to respond, when a brilliant idea came to mind.

The blonde put on a guilty face and spoke into phone.

"No, Blaise. I don't think Harry would like that very much."

The immediate change his lovers posture sent a thrill down Draco's spine as he watched Harry narrow his eyes and drop the bag. He marched over to the couch with his jaw clenched.

"What're you going on about? I didn't...Is he there right now?"

"Yes, but I'm not all that interested in doing that-"

Harry yanked the phone out of his hand and tossed it on to the floor.  

"What did that git want?"

"Oi!" Blaise commented, although neither boy on the other end could hear him.

Draco shook his head and wrapped his arms loosely around Harry's neck, giving him a soft peck on the lips, "Nothing to worry about, dear." He assured his lover, "There is nothing about Blaise that should have you concerned."

"I wouldn't say  _nothing_." Blaise grumbled into the phone.

"Nothing?" Harry repeated, his hands sliding down Draco's back and tracing circles in his back.

Draco grinned deviously, "I guess I can't say nothing. I think you'll have to remind me just how lucky am I to have you..."

Harry happily complied with Draco's wishes and led his lover to the bedroom, smacking his arse hard on the way.

"Bunch of fucking animals." Blaise sighed dramatically before hanging up the phone.


End file.
